Hetalia's New Country
by Tainted Silver Rose
Summary: Kagome, a new country, has just been found. Being isolated her whole life, Kagome has to withstand the attention of many different countries and being let out of her normal enviroment. Yes, the summary sucks. First multi-chaptered story so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't wrote a story in a while. A year actually, so please don't be brutal. I'm not a very committed person so I'll try to keep up with this story if I can. However, please encourage me to continue by reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Inuyasha.

The young girl continued to walk forward in short, almost hesitant steps. The plain she walked on was beautiful in a natural, untouched way. Dark, green grass was every where, bushes that grew a variety of flowers scattered the area, and only few trees could be seen.

In the distance, a waterfall could be spotted at the beginning of the plain. It's white-washed water disappearing in to a clear, blue pond.

Kagome stopped for a second, scanning the land for any form of life. She sighed when realizing there was nobody else in her sight.

How long had she been traveling? A couple days? A few weeks? Maybe even a hundred years?

The terrain was small, no doubting that. 50 acres at its most before disappearing in to a big forest. It wouldn't take very long to travel across. However, it wasn't the size of land that was keeping her where she was. What kept her restricted was her fear of leaving the land.

Who knows what's in that forest? Perhaps big, scary monsters as big as mountains. Maybe even those furry, big-teethed, dog-looking things that had tried to eat her before.

The thought of it made her shiver. Looking around for any sign of the creatures she had just imagined, Kagome paused. The bush closest to her rattled, making her jump in fear.

Kagome watched the bush with a close eye. Only stepping back a few times to what she thought was a safe distance.

A bunny hopped out of the bush and towards Kagome. Shaking her head, Kagome cursed herself for over exaggerating.

Taking another step forward, Kagome was startled when her stomach growled. Putting a hand on her stomach in a poor attempt to stop the noise, Kagome let her head hang low from exhaustion.

She was practically starving. Never before had she tasted meat, not having the heart, or stomach, to kill a living creature. The berries that she had scavenged wasn't nearly enough to fill her up.

All she wanted to do at the moment was flop down on the ground and fall asleep. Kagome wasn't stupid though, if she were to do that she was sure she wouldn't wake up the next day. She would probably get eaten by carnivores while she was sleeping or freeze to death by the cold night air.

Before she went to sleep, Kagome needed to look for food to bring back to her "home." Majority of the berries in the area were poisonous or unripe. Spotting a bush with growing berries on it, Kagome ran towards it in excitement.

It felt like forever since she had a meal. Winter was coming fast and already the plants seemed like they were dying.

Halting at the bush, Kagome plucked a berry. Sitting down, she inspected the berry closely. The berry was a nice shade of dark red and didn't have dark, brown seeds littering its body like its poisonous cousin.

Deciding it was edible, Kagome picked all of the ripe berries off the bush and threw them in to a handmade, woven basket. This would be her dinner and her breakfast, considering how fast it takes for a berry to rotten without proper care.

A cool gust of wind made Kagome grab on to her coat and clutch it to her body. Looking up, she noticed the sky was getting darker. The night air was already beginning to develop and if she didn't get home fast she would have to climb a tree and sleep on a branch. God knows how uncomfortable that is.

Grasping the basket, she turned around and headed towards her home.

…By the time she was near her shelter, it seemed difficult to lift a foot. She stopped in front of the waterfall. Climbing some moss-covered rocks, she slipped in to a small opening between the water and an opening.

The cavern wasn't very big but it suited its purpose. It was well hidden and there was little to no chance that a hungry carnivore would find it. The ground was littered with nuts for the winter, when there would be no berries.

Once in the cavern, Kagome collapsed. Eagle-spread on the hard floor, she closed her eyes and groaned in exhaustion.

A light weight landed on Kagome's stomach, making her open her eyes, just a bit. There, seated on her, was a light brown bunny. Looking at Kagome with big, bright eyes it cuddled up in to her coat.

"Akina", the young girl muttered its name. Smiling just a bit, Kagome sat up, pushing the bunny off her stomach and on to her lap. Dragging the basket closer to her, Kagome pulled out a few berries and laid them out in her hand. Bringing the berries to Akina's mouth, she watched as the bunny ate out of her hand.

Akina was precious to her, a companion to keep her company. Without Akina, Kagome wondered what would happen to her. The loneliness would get to her, Kagome was sure of this. Despite not having enough companionship, Kagome was a very social person, playing with any harmless creature she could get her hands on.

It took a moment for the rabbit to finished eating before Kagome grabbed more berries. Slipping them in to her mouth, Kagome let a moan slip through her mouth from the flavor.

Before she knew it, half the berries in the basket were gone. Although Kagome was still hungry, she stopped eating her share of food. If she was to eat dinner tomorrow there had to be more berries left over.

Kagome reached for a small, square blanket not far from her. Pushing Akina off, only for a second, she flew the blanket on top of her. Despite the fact that sleeping in a coat was uncomfortable, she wasn't willing to take it off.

The coat was always uncomfortable nowadays, it seemed. It clung to her body too tightly and the end of it barely reached her belly button. She was outgrowing her clothes, Kagome knew that. But her clothes were her most prized possessions, they were the only things that she still had left from when she was "born."

Letting her eyes slip closed, Kagome felt herself getting pulled down in to blissful, blissful sleep

"Now, in order to stop burglary I think that we should-", America started only to get cut off when the conference room door slammed open.

At the entrance stood Kazakhstan, panting for breath. He bent over, hand on his knees, and gasped for air.

"My soldiers have spotted another one of us!," he shouted out. "In between the border of China and Russia and in the middle of my country and Mongolia."

Well, hope you like it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Be sure to leave comments on how I could improve my writing or else I'll continue to suck. Thank you !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia or Inuyasha…I wish :[

Kagome gasped out in exhaustion. She had just spent the last thirty minutes evading _them_, them being the strange new people who were currently invading her territory like they owned the place.

Peeking out from around the tree, which she was pressed up tight against, she glanced around the terrain. Her eyebrows furrowed somewhat when she didn't see any of the multiple people that were trespassing on her land.

Currently, she was right outside of her beautiful, small, and usually _peaceful_ plain. She was now taking refuge behind one of the many tall trees that surrounded her territory.

Deciding to keep to where she was, Kagome turned back around and slid down the tree and onto the grass. Tilting her head back, she rested it on the tree behind her and stared up at the sky. She held back the tears that she had been holding in for what felt forever. Although she had only been in hiding for thirty or so minutes, she was quickly tiring and her small eight year old body could only take so much. And besides that, she missed her little bunny, Akina, who she was forced to leave behind in order to escape the intruders.

Hearing footsteps near her, Kagome stood up quickly. Despite how incredibly exhausted she felt, she could still muster up what little energy she had left to flee these strange men. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on a medium sized berry bush.

'It's a decent place to hide', Kagome thought unsurely. It was a big enough place so that it could hide her figure from the view of this mystery person coming at her. However, it was within her clearing. Going into the plain increased her chances of being caught, considering that it was small and had less coverage than the forest.

Hearing the footsteps draw nearer, Kagome knew what she had to do. She scurried out from behind the tree and was just about sprint towards bush when she promptly ran into another person.

She swore she felt her heartbeat stop, if only for two or three seconds. She stood frozen in spot, her body stiff and tense. Her eyes wide and still staring forward, she couldn't find the courage to look up and see the face which she felt was looking down at her with triumph at having caught her.

When finally she was able to snap out of the trance, she immediately snapped her eyes closed. She imagined how malicious and cruel these people would be. She thought of evil red eyes and twisted grins. In her mind she saw dangerous six inched claws and pointed fangs.

'How could I not of seen him?', Kagome thought pitifully.

However, she did not expect to be picked up and crushed into a firm yet gentle hug. Crushed against this new and yet somehow comforting figure, her eyes slowly began to open until she was looking over his shoulder.

"Kawaii Aru~", the person cooed, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. Squirming against him, she silently begged to be put down. However, the man ignored her mental pleas and in response tightened his grip further.

She whined against him when she began to see the other people emerge from the trees. Further increasing in her struggles, she gripped his shoulders and began to sink her fingernails into the fabric of this uniform.

However the man, China, merely chuckled lightly and extended his arms until she was a safe distance away from his body. "No, no", he chastised lightly, as if he was scolding a puppy.

She glared at him, suddenly feeling hatred for this person. How dare he! Did he just think he can trespass on her property and then have the gall treat her so familiarly and scold her?

Seeing her scowl, China only seemed to smile. "You're just grumpy. I'm sure that after you get some sleep, you won't be so uptight", he said happily. Then he teased lightly, "If you continue to frown like that, you'll get wrinkles."

In response to his playful teasing, the young girl deepened her scowl. She huffed out in anger and annoyance turning her head and efficiently cutting off they're staring match.

However, to her surprise, once she turned her head, her eyes were met with another man's chest. So caught up in her aggravation with this "China" person, she failed to hear the approach of five other nations.

Looking up, she saw a pair of blue eyes seemingly leering down at her. Shivering at the look of lust on his face, she unconsciously leaned closer into China's hold.

"Bonjour, my cute little princess", he murmured in what she assumed was supposed to be an alluring voice. He leaned closer "Why don't you come over to my house, huh? We can play all sorts of fun games together."

Kagome's first reaction was to scream for her life and then run away at top speed. However, considering that she was still being held by China, she quickly demolished that thought.

Going with her "Plan B" she slowly retracted her leg, as to not attract the attention of this perverted nation. Then, with as much force as she mustered she kicked the older country in a his very sensitive, very "male" spot .

However, she was shocked to see that he only stumbled back a little, a look of shock on his face. He quickly recovered, gaining back his balance before sending her a perverted grin.

"Oh? Like it rough, I see", he said sensually. His words brought a look of disgust and a sense of terror to her.

"You're freaking the poor girl out, you wine loving bastard!," another nation shouted at the perverted nation, punching the blue-eyed country in the face. This country had blonde hair, green eyes, and what mostly caught her attention, thick eyebrows.

"You're just jealous that she likes me more", he muttered, glaring at the other nation.

"She likes you more?," the other nation scoffed. "She looks absolutely disturbed!"

Blocking out the two country's fighting, she scanned the clearing, getting a better view of the three other nations.

There was one with a blue hair, glasses, and blonde hair. At her glance, the country seemed to bounce over to her. "Hello!", he yelled out loud, as if she was hard of hearing. "I'm America", he pronounced happily, taking her hand in his and shaking it wildly.

At his enthusiastic behavior, the young nation's lips curled up into a small smile. It felt strange to be around other people, she concluding. After having been surrounding with animals her whole life, she wasn't used to having someone actually talk to her.

"My name is Kagome," she responded, her voice so soft she was almost whispering.

"Kawaii Aru~," China repeated from earlier, pulling her back in for another one of his hugs.

Over his shoulder, she spotted another country looking at her in what she deemed an innocent look, however it felt like she was staring straight at evil itself. The purple eyed country smiled at her, making Kagome shiver in China's grip. "Become one with mother Russia, da?"

Kagome ignored his "question" and buried her face in China's neck, hoping that the affectionate nation would save her from this man. However, at the tall, intimidating countries look, China himself trembled.

She could _feel _Russia continue to stare at her. It was unmistakable, his stare felt like she was being watched by the devil.

Knowing that she couldn't avoid the man forever, she raised her head from China's neck. Purposely, she kept her eyes far from him. Catching a glance at the only nation she knew she hadn't "met" yet.

He caught her gaze and smiled politely. This country had well-groomed black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Konnichiwa", he stated, bowing at the waist. "Watashi no namae wa Nihon desu."

"Konnichiwa, Nihon-san", Kagome replied politely. She inclined her head since she was still being held by China and wasn't able to bow back to him. "Yoroshiku."

The think eye browed man stood up from his brawl with the pervert. Straightening out his uniform, the European nation tried to make himself look as presentable as possible after having the fight with blue-eyed country. "Hello, I'm England," he said nodding at her. Then he pointed at the pervert, "And that twit is France. I'll warn you now to stay as far away as possible from him. He'll taint you."

"I can introduce myself…and stop spreading lies about me," France muttered unhappily. He stood up, walking over to the young nation. Taking her hand in his, he ran his lips over it slowly. "My name is France. Don't listen to anything England says to you, ne? He's crazy, he claims that fairies and mythical creatures are real."

England opened his mouth, about to snap something back at France, however China seemed to interrupt him before he could do anything. "Now, about who's going to take care about you, aru~?"

I'm so sorry about taking so incredibly long to update… As I said, I'm not very creative and I've been grounded since I failed my English class and now I only have two hours on the computer each day. Besides that, I have much to do in school considering that there's two huge research projects going on right now. But besides that, I hope you like this chapter. I hope I didn't make the characters seem too OOC.


End file.
